Monkeys and Chaos
by Nitedream
Summary: How did Vincent end up with a monkey on his shoulder? C'mon  you know you wanna read it  :


Disclaimer. Yep. You know the drill. I only own Kira, Saru-Saru, and this chibi-Vincent keychain my cousin got me for my birthday. Cause she's the only one that didn't forget it! No, seriously. My own parents forgot my birthday. How messed up is that? *sweatdrop* They remembered the next day, though! And got me a new PS2 cause my old one blew up. It was awesome. It just burst into flames out of nowhere. They had to get a new Kingdom Hearts II game too because it got melteded. Grr. I was actually winning against Demy-kun too after a bazillion tries! I phail ;;

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he went on ignoring the dark brunette girl. She had just come from nowhere and started chattering. It reminded him of a spider monkey Nanaki appeared with, informing them that he was babysitting it for a 'friend'. Only after the unspoken question from everyone made a severely awkward silence.

"What did you come here for?" Vincent asked, breaking into the girl's long-winded monologue. Does she even breath? She made Yuffie seem reclusive.

"Oh! Vinny Valentine, right? Funny, you look more like a 'Vincent' than a 'Vinny'. Yuffie-chan must've been on crack." She grinned, hanging upside down from the tree branch she was on, putting the two nose-to-nose. "Yuffie-chan said my beloved Saru-Saru was with you!"

"Saru...Saru...?" Vincent repeated.

"My monkey! Have you seen him?"

"In the tree, sleeping." Vincent told her, pointing off to the side. No one knows how Nanaki actually pushed the spider monkey off onto Vincent, put it had been done. Confused, he took him with him to the Forgotten City. He hadn't expected the mammal's owner to come for him so fast. He had only just arrived himself.

What was her name again? Kara? Kina?

"I'm Kira, by the way. Thanks for watching Saru-chan!" She grinned, the monkey curled up in her arms.

Vincent stayed silent, ignoring her outstretched hand. After a minute, she retracted it nervously and scratched ehr head, sticking out her tongue.

"So...let me make it up to you for the forced baby-sitting duty!"

Vincent looked at her, seeing the determined look in her eyes and she smirked...a little evilly. It almost caused him to get shivers crawling down his back.

"What did you have in mind?" Vincent asked after a moment.

"What is this place?" Vincent asked, standing beside her as the two looked up at a big, imposing building out in the middle of nowhere. A shadowy, dark place that seemed blocked from all sunlight.

"Someone I know lives here! I'm just doing an errand real quick, then we can go have some real fun!" She told him, bending over the saddlebag on her motorcycle and retracting a small pouch.

The two went inside, Vincent's eyes darting around as he took in the gloomy and bare decor, wondering how long the roof'll last before it came crashing down on their heads.

He followed Kira upstairs quickly, staring at her blatantly as she started counting floorboards along the wall.

"1...4...5...8...11...13!" She announced triumphantly, pulling open the floorboard to uncover a switch, which made the wall in front of them slide open. A pedestal was the only thing inside, aside from the urn on top of it. Red Galbana lilies seemed to grow from the floor, much like they did inside Cloud's church. But as they were on the third floor, it seemed less likely.

"Sorry, Nami! I brought someone with me this time! No worries, he's cool! He won't tell anybody!" Kira grinned as she approached the urn, rummaging in the pouch until she retraced a shining dark grey -almost black- orb.

"It's not the right one, but I'll get the real one soon! I just need you to keep an eye on it for me for awhile! You know that blasted Shinra-jerk. He's been bugging me for it for ages. Now, if I don't have it, he can't take it! Pretty fucking brilliant, eh?"

"Is that a black materia?" Vincent asked, edgy.

"Huh? Nope!" Kira grinned. "Haven't managed to find it yet! I think the only one is that one Sephy had! Then he went and wasted it on something completely stupid...stoopid, stoopid Sephy."

Vincent refused to acknowledge that this little girl is actually calling the man that nearly destroyed the planet such an endearing nickname.

"Who was this?" Vincent asked instead, looking at the urn.

"My twin sister Rixka! She was the original holder of the black materia!"

Vincent stared at Kira in disbelief as the girl announced this with a large smile. This mere child...had such a dangerous object in her possession, and they had no clue. So that's how Sephiroth got it, when it was supposed to be a myth. It would explain how she died, at least.

"It was my fault she died." Rixka told him, hugging her knees. "I guess I didn't hide her good enough. Or maybe it's her fault cause she was just way too stubborn? I dunno. But she kept the black materia. She said it was because she was the better fighter. She tried to give it to me once, so she could hide me and it, but it burned my hand when I tried to take it. No one knows why, though. So I guess...it's my fault. My own sister's death is on my hand." She admitted, looking down at the heavily scarred palm of her right hand.

"With that, we are the same." Vincent told her. "We are both sinners, with the deaths of our loved ones on our hands."

"Yeah, Tifa told me about Lucrecia." Kira said. "I feel both mad and pity when I think about it. Mad, because she and Hojo put demons inside you, pity because you loved her but she died. Is that why you lived all by yourself in the Forgotten City? Because that's how you repent?"

Vincent said nothing, but it was all Kira needed.

"That's why I'm looking for black materia. That's my repentance. Let's work to abolish our sins, so we can go back to living normal lives. Deal?" Kira held out her hand when she stood up.

Vincent didn't take it, but nodded. Kira was satisfied with that.

"C'mon! Depression time over! Now it's time for your real reward for babysitting Saru-Saru! Pizza time! My treat!"

Vincent didn't resist when she lurched forward to grab his gauntlet and drag him out of the room, the secret door automatically shutting behind them.

"Now, if you ever get lonely, you can come visit Rixka! She likes you!" Kira looked behind ehr grinning as they boarded the bike and taking off, Kira being the little speed demon she is. Vincent unconsciously gripped tighter around her middle to avoid flying off.

Looking behind ehr while she was going nearly 90 mph? Not a smart move. And it made Vincent nervous.

..::*OWARI*::..

Ugg, what the fuck is WRONG with me? I got a drabble to finish, and a Multi-Chap to finish, yet here I am sweating over a one-shot that came from NOWHERE.

Cute little friendship fic. Maybe it'll turn to something more? Well, if there was...then Vincent's a flat-out cradle robber *sweatdrop* Isn't he almost 50 or something? Still hot, though. *drools* Not a single grey hair! Lulz.

I don't even really know that much about the FF7 universe except the basic outline of the game and Advent Children. So, please excuse the epic failure I dare call quality fanfiction. *goes to eat a chocolate bar as punishment* XD I like this punishment! NOM NOM NOM

Hey, whoever came up with NOM NOM anyway? With that, who came up with all the funky stuff that we use today? Like 'LOL' 'Lulz' 'Epic Fail' or just plain 'FAIL', then there's the 'NOM NOM' I just mentioned, as well as 'Pwns'. I rather do like 'Pwns'. Especially when Arxaith said it in their Served Commentary that she did with Spoonychan on Youtube. Because she is so right.

And I quote "Cause Zexion PWNS!" end quote. OMG I love you Arxaith. Lulz.

And did anyone notice I kinda made Kira like Yuffie? o_o *goes to kill herself* GAWDDAMMIT! I did NOT mean for that to happen!

And I also brought in Rixka :) You guys would know that if you read my KH stories. I first it was gonna be Nami, my sister's OC, then I was like: "Nyah! Sissy don't even like FF! So no Nami for youz!" Then she hit me and ate my last choco-chip cookie ;;


End file.
